Edmond Dantes
Edmond Dantes was the Main Role in The Film The Count of Monte Cristo. Childhood Edmond Dantes was the friend of Fernand Mondego and Mercedes Inguanada. Since his family was very poor, Edmond's only present was a whistle. Fernand was angry, because Edmond was more happy with his whistle than Fernand was with his father's gift, a pony. Elba When their Captain was in need of medical attention, Dantes and Fernand, now in the crew of the [[Ferriant]], landed on the Remote Island of Elba (not knowing it was under quarrantine, due to Napoleon's imprisoned presence there). They spotted a patrol of British Dragoons, and Dantes tried to call for them to help escort the Captain to a medic. Dantes fired his Flintlock Pistol in the air, but the Dragoons charged at them. Fernand and Edmond ran, and after a sword fight with Lieutenant Gravepool's men, ran into the Emperor himself. Dantes introduced Fernand and himself to the Emperor and their purpose. Napoleon brought them into a room, to operate on the Captain, who was in deep coma. Napoleon gave them some wine, and let them stay in a room. Napoleon then asked if he could talk to Edmond. Napoleon secretly gave Edmond a letter to a Monsieur Clarion. He swore it was completely innocent. Edmond hid the letter in his coat, and Napoleon said not to let anybody know about it, especially the British. Fernand saw the letter be given to Edmond, but pretended not to when Edmond returned to the room. Fernand secretly read the letter while Edmond was asleep, and put it back in Edmond's coat. Napoleon awoke Edmond and Fernand, and told them to leave, because the Captain died 30 Minutes before then. Return to France Edmond and Fernand returned to Marseilles, France onboard the Ferriant. Mercedes Inguanada, now Edmond fiance, saw him while in her carriage, and ordered the driver to drive faster to Morell Shipping Co.. The First Mate of the Ferriant, Philipe Danglars reported to Mr. Morell that Edmond disobeyed his orders, to not go to shore on Elba. Morell asked for Danglars and Edmond to report to his office. Morell asked if Edmond was ordered to go ashore. Edmond accepted responsibility for the misdemeanor, but Morell promoted him, for risking his life for the Captain. Edmond met Fernand and Mercedes waiting on the rocks for him, and Mercedes ran to Edmond, and kissed him. He told her that he was a CaptainHe visited Mr. Morell, only to hear bad news. Mercedes married Fernand three months after Edmond was sent to jail. Fernand was now Count Mondego, and Mercedes, Countess. Morell and everybody else now knew Edmond as Monsieur Zatara. (Mercedes waited for this so Edmond could afford to buy a ring with his new job). The two next dipped in the ocean, had bare sex, and camped near the ocean. Mercedes refused for Edmond to buy her a ring, and Mercedes made her own ring out of her skirt's decorative strings. She vowed for it never to leave her finger, no matter what happens. Arrest and Trial When Edmond and Mercedes returned to Edmond's house, Edmond's father made a toast to their love, and to Edmond's promotion. However, next French Policemen entered the house for Edmond's arrest for High Treason. Edmond's father objected to the crime, but to no avail. Mercedes held Edmond's hand, but the Police pulled him away. They took him to see the Magistrate of Marseilles, J.F. Villefort. Villefort asked about Edmond. Villefort asked him if he delivered the letter to the person, but Edmond said no. He gave the letter to Villefort, and Villefort asked Edmond to read it. He refused, due to his disability to read or write. Villefort examined the letter, and stated that it contained the times and dates of the British Patrols on Elba. Edmond realized that Napoleon had lid to him, and told Villefort. Villefort let him go, until he asked a question. He asked who the letter was to, and Edmond said "Clarion". Villefort asked again, and Edmond repeated himself. Villefort burnt the letter, and let Edmond go. However, Edmond was put in a prison carriage, but Villefort let him go in. The carriage brought him to a riverbed, where a boat awaited him. He asked to go home, but a soldier next to him said that his new home would be Chateau D'If. Duel and Re-Arrest Fernand welcomed Edmond into a room after Edmond explained his arrest. Fernand drew a sword at Edmond, and revealed that Danglar (because he wanted the rank of captain, but remained First Mate) and him (because he also loved Mercedes, and because he wanted to know about the letter that Edmond never told him about) worked together to arrest Dantes. Edmond took a sword too, but was wounded several times, and was re-arrested. Edmond was given a chess piece from Fernand to remember better days, and let him off to Chateau D'if. Chateau D'If Edmond was taken to the Prison Island of Chateau D'If. The Warden, Arnold Doliard, introduced him to Edmond's Cell, and flogged him repeatedly, as Doliard does to everyone on their first day. One year later, after his next flogging, he tried to hang himself on a knob with his torn shirt but looked at the inscription on a wall saying "God will give me justice". He failed, and dropped to the ground. He next met another inmate who dug himself into his cell accidentally. The man believed in God heavily, and was nicknamed "Priest" by Edmond. The two became friends, and Priest took Edmond through a tunnel, and showed Edmond his secret room. He taught Edmond Reading, Writing, Mathematics, History, Fencing, all while digging another tunnel to breach the outer wall, and to escape. However, Priest was mortally wounded when the tunnel caved in on him. He gave Edmond a map to show Edmond the Treasure of Spada's location. Priest was put in a body bag by the Food Man and the Bucket Man, and they went to go tell Doliard that Priest was dead. Edmond took Priest's body out, and he entered the bag himself. Doliard and two Guards brought the bag to a cliff. The Bucket Man found Priest's body, and ran to tell Doliard. He ran outside to tell Doliard, but while in the bag, Edmond caught Doliard, and dragged him off the cliff with him into the ocean. Edmond got out of the bag, and drowned Doliard in the ocean. He finally escaped after 14 years of torture. Freedom Edmond washed up on the shores of an island 2 Miles away from Chateau D'If. He was running and screaming happily, until he saw Italian Smugglers watching him. He met Luigi Vampa, and Vampa told him he arrived just in time. Vampa wanted Edmond to kill Jacopo, a traitor to the Smugglers. He fought him, but spared him for the crew of Vampa. Jacopo vowed to serve Edmond for the rest of his life, as his man. Edmond was given the surname "Zatara" or "Driftwood". Edmond was forced to join smuggling, and after three months, returned to Marseilles. Marseilles in "Zatara" Edmond was now known as Zatara to prevent people from knowing Edmond was alive, or escaped, because Official Reports said that he was executed September 12, 1814. He visited Mr. Morell, who was retired, and replaced by Danglars. Edmond learned that Fernand was made Count Mondego after his brother and father were killed in the Napoleonic Wars. Mercedes was made Countess Mondego after her marriage to Count Mondego. The couple were rich, and owned an estate in Paris. Isla di Monte Cristo Edmond and Jacopo bought a Skiff, and sailed to the Isla di Monte Cristo, following Priest's Treasure Map. There, The two found two shiploads of chests, and loaded one on the skiff. Another would be shipped. Edmond confessed to Jacopo that he wanted revenge on Danglar (for betraying him), Villefort (for sending him to Chateau D'If), Mondengo (for stealing Mercedes, and for betraying him) and Mercedes (for marrying Mondengo). The two took the treasure, and bought an estate in Paris, and Edmond took on the position of Count. He called himself the "Count of Monte Cristo". Planning Revenge Danglars hired Vampa and his men to steal the Shipment. Vampa got away with two chests, but then, Policemen arrived, courtesy of Villefort. Edmond was there, and proposed the retaking of his goods. Danglars attacked Edmond, but Edmond threw a rope around his neck, revealed his identedy, then threw his overboard, hanging him. The Shipments were retaken. Second Revenge While Villefort was in a Steamhouse, Edmond entered, and turned up the steam heavily. He asked Villefort why he told Mercedes that Edmond was dead, why he changed his mind in Edmond's release, and why he helped kill Mr. Clarion. He told him that Mondengo was the one who shot Clarion, and that he only helped with the plot. Edmond turned down the steam, to reveal several Policemen, and Jacopo. He was thrown in the prison wagon, and sent to Chateau D'If. True Identity Mondego vs. Edmond Mondego was bankrupt so he went to his secret stash. Mondego found dirt in each one: dirt from Edmond's stay in Chateau D'If. Edmond came, sword drawn. He beat Mondego, and backed him against a wall. However, Albert came. Albert fought Edmond, but before Edmond could kill him, Mercedes and Jacopo arrived. Mercedes revealed that Albert was really the son of Edmond, and Mondego shot Mercedes. She was wounded, and Albert took care of her. Edmond next fought Mondego, and impaled him with his sword. Aftermath Mercedes got married to Edmond, and Albert truly took Edmond as a father. Edmond bought Chateau D'If, and buried Priest. He said a prayer to Priest posthumously, and the movie ended.